


Childhood Memories

by Bra_inr0t



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, Field Trip, Mostro Lounge (Twisted-Wonderland), Octavinelle (Twisted-Wonderland), Ramshackle Dorm (Twisted-Wonderland), School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bra_inr0t/pseuds/Bra_inr0t
Summary: I wanted to make a wholesome story with Azul right after he went overblot and saw his past story.
Kudos: 5





	Childhood Memories

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw his flashbacks I wanted to punch those kids so bad for bullying Azul 🙈

**_The only place I really fit in was inside my pot._ **

. 

_**Mermaids bullied me just because I was different from them.** _

. 

**I hated it.**

.

**Until they arrived....**

.

_-Flashback-_

"Nee little guppy~", Floyd charged at a little mermaid. He wrapped his body around the mermaid's own, in a suffocating grip. " Ahh, Floyd y-you're hugging me to hard! ", the mermaid tried to wiggle out the eel's hug, but it was no use he was gripping to hard. " Floyd you're hugging (y/n) too hard... ", Jade's intervention causes Floyd grip to succumb into a light hold. "Jade you're no fun buhu~", Floyd fake cried. He finally released the mermaid's body. " Little guppy~ Let's play hide-and-seek~", Floyd was now doing circles around the mermaid. "A-ahh okay let's play. Who's it?", you lightened up. You loved playing hide-and-seek and even more with the twins. Floyd and Jade were good at seeking and at hiding. You? Not as much. You really weren't good for seeking, but you were kinda good at hiding, just not as good as the twins. " You can be it guppy~", Floyd grabbed her hands and put them over her eyes. "Remember to count until 30 and close your eyes very well fufu~", Floyd gave you the instructions and you nodded. 

**.**

_**27** _

_**.** _

_**28** _

_**.** _

_**29** _

_**.** _

_**30** _

_**.** _

**_" Okay here I come! "_ **

****(Y/n) looked in her surroundings. 'Hmm where could they be...? ', you deeply thought. You searched and searched and it was already getting dark outside. You checked behind every rock until she stumbled upon a black pot. You decided to check inside. "Jade, Floyd.....is someone in there?", and since the sun had already set so she couldn't see what was inside. **"Leave me alone! "** , (y/n) stumbled back shocked. (Y/n) decided to peer again. She submerged her hand in the pot. A slimy like arm grabbed hers and pulled her in the pot. She screamed and slimy arms began to wrap around her mouth. **" So noisy"** , the voice sighed. You flapped her tail frantically trying to search for escape. They pushed her out of the pot. "Hey what's the big deal! ", (y/n) pouted. All of a sudden tentacles began to cover the rim of the pot. **"Go away before I blast you with ink. "** , he said menacingly. "You think you can scare me? ", she crossed her arms. He climbed out the pot and onto the ocean floor. The moonlight shone on him. "Wow you're so cute ahhhh~", she chirped. He looked so taken a back by the statement . 

. 

**" D-don't call me cute!"** , he blushed furiously. 'Uwaa he looks so cute blushing. I wish I could hug him. I should tell the twins about him

. 

" Jade! Floyd! Look at what I found! He's so cute!", she yelled. The tweels came out of their hiding spots. "Little guppy is so bad at seeking ", Floyd melancholic uttered. "Aww, cmon Floyd you already knew that", (y/n) voiced. "But come.....here look......it's a little chubby octopus", you pointed at him. He wasn't there anymore. " Nee~ I think little guppy is blind ", Floyd giggled. You looked again and sighed. You headed for the pot and stuck your hand inside. " Come out little octopus~", you cooed. **"No go away and leave me alone you weirdo! "** , you backed away. You tried another tactic. What you never noticed was that they were books. Scattered, littered papers, and magic circles. You smirked. " I hope you don't mind me snooping around your stuff little octopus~", you sing-songed. And that did it. He hurriedly came out his pot. **" No don't touch those! "** , he huffed. " Gotcha! ", you yelled. " Look that's the cute octopus I was telling ya about! ", you crossed your arms putting on your victory smile. Both tweels came and looked around. " Nee little octopus~ What were you doing in that pot? ", Floyd inquired. **" That's none of your business "** , he said. Jade in the other hand was checking out his collection. " Hmm. These are some high level magic you're doing ", Jade said. 

**" Leave those there,** **I’m gonna study more and more to become strong like the Sea Witch!"** , the octopus gloriously said. _'Heh he's pretty amazing an interesting'_ , you thought. Both tweels exchanged looks as if they were saying the same exact words that were in your mind. 


End file.
